Patrick Kane
| birth_place = Buffalo, New York | draft = 1st overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2007 }} Patrick Kane (born Patrick Timothy Kane II on November 19, 1988 in Buffalo, New York) is an American professional ice hockey right wing/center for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). The Blackhawks selected Patrick with the first overall pick in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. He won his first career Stanley Cup with Chicago in 2010, scoring the overtime game-winning goal during Game 6 of the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals on June 9, 2010. Three years later, Patrick won his second Stanley Cup, while also winning the Conn Smythe Trophy for the most valuable player during the Stanley Cup playoffs. He is the fourth overall American-born player to win the award and the first forward of the group. Playing Career Minor and Junior When Patrick was 14 years old, he played junior hockey for the USA Bobcats, scoring many goals and earning the title of MVP. He later relocated to Michigan where he lived with former NHL player Pat Verbeek, having been convinced to play for the Honeybaked AAA hockey club in Detroit. The club is a part of the Midwest Elite Hockey League. His career with Honeybaked lasted for 3 years. The London Knights drafted Patrick in the 5th round (88 overall) in the 2004 Ontario Hockey League Midget Draft, but he chose not to play for the Knights until the 2006–07 season. Instead, he played for the United States U-18 National Team Development Program (NTDP), where he led the team in scoring with 102 points during the 2005–06 season. Playing on a line with Sergei Kostitsyn and Sam Gagner the following season with London, Patrick amassed 145 points for the OHL scoring title and combined with Gagner and Kostitsyn for 394 points. He and the Knights finished the post-season by losing in the OHL's Western Conference final to the Plymouth Whalers in a 4–1 best of 7 series. He finished his postseason with 10 goals and 21 assists for a total of 31 points in 16 games. On April 27, 2007, Patrick was announced as the winner of the Emms Family Award for the OHL rookie of the year. He was also named runner-up to John Tavares for the Red Tilson Trophy as league MVP. NHL Career Going into the 2007 NHL Entry Draft, Patrick was ranked first among North American prospects by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau and was chosen first overall by the Chicago Blackhawks. The St. Louis Blues offered to trade the Blackhawks their 9th, 24th and 26th overall picks in the 2007 Entry Draft in order to acquire Chicago's first overall selection and draft Patrick. On July 25, 2007, Blackhawks GM Dale Tallon announced that they had signed him to a three-year contract. On June 25, 2007, Patrick threw the ceremonial first pitch at a Chicago Cubs game on June 25, 2007 at Wrigley Field. He later joined Denis Savard (the Blackhawks' coach at the time) in singing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game".He also threw the first pitch at a Buffalo Bisons (AAA) game in August. On October 4, 2007, he made his NHL debut on October 4, 2007 against the Minnesota Wild. Two days later, he had his first assist & first shootout goal (which was a game-winner) against Dominik Hasek of the Detroit Red Wings. On October 19, 2007, Patrick scored his first NHL regulation time goal on Jose Theodore of the Colorado Avalanche. With a quick start to his rookie campaign, he was named the NHL Rookie of the Month for October on November 2, 2007, after tallying five goals and 11 assists in 12 games. On December 15, 2007, Patrick and the Blackhawks visited the Buffalo Sabres for a regular season game. It was the first time that Patrick had come back to Buffalo as a pro hockey player. He received a special cheer from his hometown and a special ceremony was held before the game. The Blackhawks lost the game 3–1, with Patrick scoring the team's lone goal He finished his first NHL campaign atop the rookie scoring race with 72 points. On June 12, 2008, Patrick received the Calder Memorial Trophy (awarded to the NHL's best rookie player), finishing ahead of teammate Jonathan Toews and Washington Capitals forward Nicklas Backstrom. The following season, Patrick and Jonathan Toews helped lead a rejuvenated Blackhawks team back to the playoffs. After recording 70 points in the regular season, he notched his first career hat trick in the 2009 playoffs against the Vancouver Canucks in the second round on May 11, 2009. The Blackhawks won the game 7–5, clinching their spot in the Western Conference Finals for the first time since 1995. After the game, Patrick told the Chicago Sun-Times that he was "fired up" after Canucks defenseman Willie Mitchell claimed that he "couldn't play five-on-five." Patrick finished his first NHL playoffs with 14 points in 16 games as the Blackhawks were eliminated in the Western Conference Finals by the Detroit Red Wings. In May 2009, the Chicago Tribune reported that Patrick would be the cover athlete for EA Sports' NHL 10. In the final season of his initial rookie contract, he signed a 5-year, reported $31.5 million extension to remain with the Blackhawks on December 3, 2009. The deal was announced simultaneously with contract extensions to both Jonathan Toews and defenseman Duncan Keith as well. In the 2009–10 season, Patrick finished with a career-high 88 points to rank ninth in the NHL in scoring. The Blackhawks finished first in the Central Division and second in the Western Conference. They later advanced to the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals. On June 9, 2010, in game six of the Finals, Patrick scored the overtime winner when he shot the puck under the pads of Philadelphia Flyers goalie Michael Leighton and into the net, winning the Blackhawks the Stanley Cup. Patrick's goal ended a 49-year Stanley Cup drought for the Blackhawks. It also made Kane the youngest player in NHL history to score a Stanley Cup winning goal in overtime; that record previously belonged to Bobby Orr in 1970. He was selected as an alternate captain for the 2011 NHL All-Star Game. In the 2012–13 season, Jonathan Toews tied Patrick for the team lead in goals with 23. Patrick finished the season as the team leader in assists (32) and points (55). On June 8, 2013, Patrick notched his second career postseason hat trick in the 2013 playoffs against the Los Angeles Kings in double overtime of Game 5 of the Western Conference Finals at 11:40 in double overtime which advanced the team to the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals against the Boston Bruins. It was Patrick's second Stanley Cup Final appearance. The Blackhawks would win the Cup Finals in six games and he contributed by scoring three goals (one in Game 4 and two in Game 5) to win the 2013 Conn Smythe Trophy as the Stanley Cup Playoffs MVP. In addition, Patrick was the first winger since Claude Lemieux in 1995 (and the first number one overall draft pick since Mario Lemieux in 1992) to win the Conn Smythe. Patrick injured his left leg following a collision with Brenden Morrow in a game against the St. Louis Blues on March 19, 2014. He missed the remainder of the regular season but returned in the postseason. Patrick returned in time to play in the postseason, where he recorded a team-high 20 points in 19 games with eight goals and 12 assists. As part of that run, on May 2, 2014, in Game 1 of Blackhawks' Western Conference Semifinals, Patrick scored two goals, including the game-winning goal while coining his nickname "Showtime". On July 9, 2014, the Blackhawks announced that Patrick and Jonathan Toews had both signed eight-year contract extensions, set to start running on July 1, 2015, with an annual average value of $10.5 million. In the 2014–15 season, Patrick emerged as one of the NHL's leading scorers. He was elected to the 2015 NHL All-Star Game in Columbus, Ohio. He tallied 64 points (27 goals and 37 assists) through the regular season. On February 24, 2015, he injured his left clavicle after he was cross-checked into the boards while stumbling towards the ice by Alex Petrovic in a game against the Florida Panthers. Patrick underwent surgery and was expected to miss twelve weeks. At the time of his injury, Patrick was leading the NHL in points. He went on to recover earlier than initially projected and returned to the Blackhawks at the start of the 2015 playoffs. Head Coach Joel Quenneville moved him to the Blackhawks' top line alongside Jonathan Toews and Brandon Saad after the Anaheim Ducks took a 3–2 game lead in the Western Conference Finals. The trio combined for nine points over the final two games and propelled the Blackhawks to the Stanley Cup Finals. Patrick helped the Blackhawks defeat the Tampa Bay Lightning by assisting on Duncan Keith's game-winning goal in Game 6 and scoring an insurance goal for his third Stanley Cup championship in six years. He finished the playoffs with 11 goals and 12 assists, tying Tampa Bay's Tyler Johnson with a playoff-high 23 points. Following the offseason departures of Saad and Brad Richards, the Blackhawks acquired rookie winger Artemi Panarin & veteran center Artem Anisimov to join Patrick on the second line for the 2015–16 season. Patrick recorded a 26-game point streak between October and December, during which he tallied 16 goals and 24 assists, making it the longest streak by any US-born skater, and the longest point-streak in Blackhawks history. Patrick was selected to the 2016 NHL All-Star Game as the captain of the Central Division team. On April 1, 2016, he reached the 40-goal mark for the first time in his NHL career when he scored a late goal in the second period of a 5–4 overtime victory against the Winnipeg Jets. On April 3, 2016, Patrick scored his second hat trick in a 6–4 win against the Boston Bruins, reaching 100 points and becoming the first Blackhawks player to score 100 points in a season since Jeremy Roenick in 1993–94, and the first American NHL player to reach 100 points since Doug Weight in 1995–96. Patrick ended the season with a league-high 106 points, winning the both the Hart Memorial Trophy and the Art Ross Trophy, becoming Chicago's first winner of either award since Stan Mikita scored 87 points in 1967–68 and is the first American player in NHL history to capture either trophy since they have been awarded. He also won the Ted Lindsay Award (which is given to the NHL's most outstanding player as voted by the NHL Players Association). Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Patrick has competed internationally for the United States. He first represented the United States in the 2006 IIHF U18 Championships in which he led the tournament in scoring with 12 points (five goals and seven assists) in only six games played. Patrick's two points per game pace led the United States to the gold medal and earned him individual all-star team honors. The next year, Patrick moved onto the United States' U20 team at the 2007 World Juniors. He was one of only three players on the team playing major junior hockey. He continued his international pace with five goals and four assists in seven games to finish second in tournament scoring and once again garner an all-star team selection. Patrick's team did not perform as well as his U18 team, but they did manage to go home with the bronze medal. After making the NHL and being unable to play in the 2008 WJC due to professional commitments with the Chicago Blackhawks, he played in the 2008 World Championships. He posted 10 points (three goals and seven assists) in seven games as the United States finished fifth. Patrick was selected to represent the United States in the 2010 Olympic Games in Vancouver where he and the team won the silver medal. During the tournament, he scored three goals and two assists in six games. On October 24, 2012, Patrick signed a contract to play for the Swiss club EHC Biel during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. In 20 NLA games, he scored 13 goals and had 10 assists beside Tyler Seguin, the other lockout player in Biel. He played for HC Davos in the 2012 Spengler Cup. Patrick represented the United States again in the 2014 Olympic Games in Sochi. He missed two penalty shots in a loss against Finland in the bronze medal game. Accolades *2006 U18 All-Star Team *OHL All-Rookie Team (2007) *OHL First All-Star Team (2007) *OHL Rookie of the Year (2007) *CHL Rookie of the Year (2007) *2007 WJC All-Star Team *NHL All-Rookie Team (2008) *Calder Memorial Trophy (2008) *4x NHL All-Star (2009, 2011, 2012, 2015) *Second Star of the Week (December 20–26, 2009) *Third Star of the Month (December 2009) *2010 Winter Olympics silver medal *2010, 2013 and 2014 Stanley Cup champion (scored the Stanley Cup winning goal in 2010) *NHL First Team NHL All-Star (2010) *THN's Pavel Bure Award (Best Shootout Shooter) (2013) *Conn Smythe Trophy (Playoff MVP) (2013) *First Star of the Month (November 2015 and January 2016) *Third Star of the Month (December 2015) *First Star of the Week (January 2016) *Art Ross Trophy (2016) *Ted Lindsay Award (2016) *Hart Memorial Trophy (2016) *Named on "100 Greatest NHL Players" list for NHL's Centennial Anniversary. Personal Life Patrick is the son of Patrick and Donna Kane. He has three sisters named Erica, Jessica, and Jacqueline. During the offseason, he resides in Hamburg, New York in a house on the shores of Lake Erie; he purchased the house in March 2012. He currently lives in Trump International Hotel and Tower (Chicago) in Chicago, Illinois. Patrick has an endorsement deal with Bauer Hockey anduses Bauer equipment during games. He is also visible in a 1994-95 Pinnacle trading card of Sylvain Turgeon. The picture was taken during a game when the Senators were playing the Sabres. Patrick and his father were sitting in the front row. Assault and Theft Charges On August 9, 2009, Patrick and his cousin, James M. Kane, were arrested in Buffalo. According to a police report, he was apprehended around 5:00 a.m. after allegedly punching cab driver Jan Radecki when he claimed to not have proper change for their trip fare. Patrick and his cousin's cab fare came out to be $14.80, and they gave him $15.00. Patrick was charged with second-degree robbery, fourth-degree criminal mischief, and theft of services. He pled not guilty. On August 17, 2009, Patrick apologized for the distress he caused, saying he had been "at the wrong place at the wrong time" and mentioned his family, the Chicago Blackhawks organization and their fan base, but not Radecki. Patrick and his cousin appeared before a grand jury on August 19, 2009. While they were cleared of any felony charges, Patrick and his cousin were still indicted on less severe misdemeanor assault, theft and harassment charges. He and his cousin reiterated their not guilty pleas when appearing in court the next day. On August 27, 2009, Patrick and cousin pled guilty to noncriminal disorderly conduct charges. They were both given conditional discharges, avoiding any penalties if they stayed out of trouble for a year and also ordered to apologize to Radecki. Rape Investigation On August 6, 2015, The Buffalo News reported that Patrick is the target of a sexual assault investigation by Hamburg, New York police for an incident that supposedly occurred between August 1 and 2, 2015. A local woman has alleged that he took her to his Hamburg home and raped her after meeting her in a downtown Buffalo nightclub. The Hamburg police only confirmed that they are investigating a sexual assault case that occurred in his home. As a result of the investigation, Patrick was dropped from being the co-cover athlete on EA Sports' video game NHL 16. The woman accusing him and a witness were scheduled to appear before a grand jury on September 8, 2015, but the hearing was postponed by the district attorney. On September 20, 2015, it was published by several news sources that the rape kit had come back negative for Patrick's DNA showing "no trace of his DNA in her genital area or undergarments", but his DNA was found under her fingernails and shoulders. The Buffalo News reported that "at least one other person's DNA was found in her genital region." On September 23, 2015, Thomas Eoannou (the lawyer representing the accuser) brought forth tampering charges, after the bag for the rape kit administered to the woman was found on the doorstep of her mother's home, opened and empty. He added, “''Something seriously has gone amiss. All we know is that the rape kit bag, which has been authenticated, ended up on the doorstep of the victim's mother’s house. God knows what happened to the evidence.” John Glascott (the Erie County Commissioner of Central Police Services) denied these allegations by stating that all evidence in the investigation is accounted for and in the possession of the Erie County Central Police Services. On September 24, 2015, Thomas Eoannou withdrew from the case, stating he no longer believed the account provided by the mother and therefore was ethically obligated to withdraw from the case. The Erie County district attorney, Frank Sedita III, has alleged that the mysterious bag was an "''elaborate hoax" by the accuser's mother. In November of 2015, it was announced that Patrick would not be charged due to insufficient evidence. In March of 2016, the NHL completed an independent review on Patrick, saying that the allegations against him were "unfounded" and considered the matter closed. Category:1988 births Category:American ice hockey right wingers Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Ice hockey players at the 2010 Winter Olympics Category:National Hockey League first overall draft picks Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Olympic silver medalists for the United States Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Olympic medalists in ice hockey Category:American ice hockey players Category:EHC Biel players Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:Art Ross Trophy winners Category:Ted Lindsay Award winners Category:Hart Memorial Trophy winners Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:London Knights alumni Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players